zoombinisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Trolls
' The Pizza Trolls' are a race of tree stump-like creatures. Pizza trolls are bigger and much stronger than Zoombinis. They are very hungry creatures and have a constant desire for pizza. They tend to be extremely picky. All three of them make appearance in the puzzle Pizza Pass. Quotes Arno * Fleens? You're not Fleens! * Hmph! Whatever you are...MAKE ME A PIZZA! * Pizza for breakfast, pizza with tea, pizza for lunch and snack and dinner and dessert, baby it would... satisfy me! * Oh...come on, pizza, you know I love you! * MORE TOPPINGS! * More toppings! * Come on, more stuff! * More! * More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more....! * Something on that I don't like! * Something must go! * EYAAAAAHHH! YUCK! * There's stuff on that I don't like! * Some of that stuff must go! * Some of that stuff is yuck! * Been there, seen that, still don't like it! * Saw that, smelled it, still don't like it! * Thank you, thank you! * The perfect pizza! * Ohhhhh... my pizza! * 1, 2, 3! * HAVE A PIZZA PARTYYYYYY! Willomaen ("Willa") *Hmmm... little pizza makers! *Mmmmm....pizza pizza! *Mmmm.... *Mmmmmmm!..... *There's something there I won't eat! *That topping, not for me thanks. *That topping, no! *There's something there I hate! *Something's wrong! *Some of those toppings are distpasteful! *Some of those items...EWWWWWW! *I dislike some of those items. *Some of that...I won't eat! *EWWWWWWWWWWW! *We tried that one already... *I didn't like that pizza the last time! *I'm starving! *Hmph! *I'd appreciate more toppings. *Is that all I get? *More toppings! *More.... *MORE! *My compliments to the chef. *Now that's more like it! Shyler *You weren't fooling! *Pizza time! *Wow! Pizza makers! *They're here! *I love them! *My heroes! *Uh oh! There's something on that I don't want! *Uh oh! *Ohhhh, something's wrong. *Something's wrong. *Something on that's not good for me. *Gee, I wasn't expecting that one. *I'm allergic to some of those toppings... really! *I shouldn't eat some of those toppings. *Some of those might make me ill. *Ahh! Make it go away! *Could you make something new please? *I'd like more toppings please. *It's still missing my favorites. *More toppings...please. *May I have more please? *More please. *I'm really getting hungry. *FOOD! *I'm hungry. *YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA! *YEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Oops! *Thank you. (BLUSHES) *(BLUSHES) For me? Known Pizza Trolls *Arno: The strongest of all trolls, although he can be very picky. He is very grouchy and mean towards the Zoombinis. *Willa: The only female in the trio. She can be just as impatient and picky as Arno. She first appears in the Oh, So Hard difficulty. *Shyler: The shy troll of the bunch, he is known for being kinder than the other trolls. He first appears in the Very Hard difficulty. Appearances *Arno: Short tan troll, mean eyes, angry mouth, green inside his trunk *Willa: Slender copper troll, brown eyelids, visible lips, usually shows her trunkhole *Shyler: Short and obese brown troll, sleepy green eyelids, big round tummy with two lines on each side, usually smiling Category:Races *